Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Chapter 10 is the tenth chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan by MarioFan65. This chapter is called, "Timon's New Friends Part 3". Plot (In the water, Timon was in the sand landing and laying down as he is standing which looked like a mermaid (a mix of the mermaid and a meerkat). Timon begins to wake up to remove the sand all over himself.) *Timon: Huh, where i am? *saw 5 fishes and a turtle swimming* I want to know where Pumbaa, Pat and Stan is? (When Timon swims up in the water, he was in the beach as he saw Pumbaa, Pat, and Stan laying down after they got kicked out of Professor's Chi-Chi's house) *Timon: It's them! *swims to the beach and he tries to wake them up as Pumbaa was the only one waking up* *Pumbaa: Timon? Is that you? *Timon: Yes. What was Chi-Chi up to? *Pumbaa: Wait! We forgot to see everyone that is friends with Pat and Stan. *Timon: Really? *Pumbaa: Yeah and we have to leave this place. *Timon: Pat! Stan! Wake up and we're running a bit late!" *Pat: *begins to wake up* Hello? *Timon: Pat, you're awake and how have you been? *Pat: Fine and where is that grub? *Timon: Ummm....... i have it in my- OH WAIT! IT'S GONE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (The grub begins to walk on the grass but Pimon captures the grub with a glass can) *Pimon: Mwwwwhhhaaahahahahahahhahahahahahahaha!! I got a grub Tumbaa. *Tumbaa: You did it Pimon. This will help to control animals and form them into Evil Meerkats! *Pimon: That's right Tumbaa. All we have to do is smash the grub, then power it in the lab and last, use a green liquid to form the power of the Change Form Machine 3000. This is gonna work Tumbaa! *Tumbaa: Yeah and we are going to beat Timon soon than the last time when we first learn kung-fu. *Pimon: Look Tumbaa! A police car and we have to run quickly! *Tumbaa: YIKES! *runs away* *Pimon: I'M RUNNING TOO! *runs away* (The police car passes by. Back at the Beach.) *Timon: Where is my grub? How could i lost it? *Pat: It's gone. It's your fault for showing it and now, you can't go back to your world without Pimon and Tumbaa. *Stan: *wakes up* What is going on? *Pat: Stan, you're awake. *Stan: Yeah and where are we? *Pat: This is the beach where people go to relax and make sand castles. *Stan: Oh and where's our home? *Pat: Stan? IT'S LOCATED NEXT TO THE BEACH! *Stan: I know. *Timon: Boys, my grub is missing and what are we gonna do? *Pat: Forget it Timon! We're going home. *Pumbaa: But we can't leave for now". *Pat: The grub is gone. Who cares about it? *Timon: Okay, and forget it! (After leaving the beach, Timon, Pumbaa, Pat, and Stan arrives at home. They were on the sofa relaxing) *Pat: Man, I'm bored and what can we do Stan? *Stan: Let's meet more friends that Timon and Pumbaa never met. *Timon: We landed on the beach but didn't finish. *Pat: Oh, I would like to see that. *Timon: There meerkats? *Stan: Nope! There're different animals around here and you're gonna meet them. *Pumbaa: Cool, I wonder if there's a warthog like me. *Pat: You think about it when we arrive. *Stan: And no worries for us....Hakuna Matata. *Timon: And we could spend our whole lives. *Pat: And let's go see Stephanie for now on. *Pumbaa: All right! It's like Simba and his pride all over again. (After leaving the house, they went outside of Stephanie's house) *Timon: What taking so long? *Pat: It's okay and let me knock on the door. *knocks* *Stan: She's coming? *Pumbaa: Does she eat bugs? *Timon, Pat, and Stan: EWW, GROSS PUMBAA! *Timon: Is she gonna die or something? *Pumbaa: No. *Timon: Then, don't care. *Stephanie: *open the door to everyone* Hi boys and what can I do for you? *Stan: Hey there and we have company. *Stephanie: Ooh, can I see? *Pat: Sure and there names are Timon and Pumbaa. *Stephanie: That's nice. *Timon: *talking in his mind* This is the most beautiful girl i have ever saw than Kiara. *Pat: Timon is a meerkat and Pumbaa is a warthog. *Stephanie: Oh, let me send those guys here. *Pat: Sure and we are coming with you. *Pumbaa: Wait. The World is ending? *Stan: No, she needs us. *Pumbaa: Oh. *Timon: Let's get in. (Everyone is welcome to Stephanie's house. There are paintings that Stephanie made over the years.) *Timon: Woah, look at this art Pumbaa. *Pumbaa: But it's just a Gorilla roaring at Stan with a lot of chicken pox. *Timon: And also a meerkat that doesn't look like me. *Stan: Hey look, there is also a 3D model of a racing car Stephanie draw. *Timon: Woah, I never saw that thing before. *Pat: So what are we gonna do? *Stan: I don't know, what's the plan? *Timon: This is like an art museum. You have really cool art Stephanie. *Stephanie: Oh thanks, Timon. Is there anything you like? *Timon: No. I don't touch people arts. *Stephanie: Good and don't be an art theft. *Pat: Art thefts can die and burn in hell like Pimon and Tumbaa. *Pumbaa: Nobody will never steal Stephanie's art. *Timon: Correct Pumbaa. This is like a museum to me. *Stephanie: Oh, thanks, Timon and Pumbaa. *Pat: And Stephanie, I know we have a great time going through you're house. *Timon: Does it mean, look around at somebody's house? *Stan: No. I don't care for it. *Timon: Okay. We know the drill. *Pat: Yeah. We have more friends to show for those guys. *Timon: We never saw any of your friends before Pat. *Pat: But now, we are going to introduce them. *Pumbaa: I am still ready for it. *Timon: It will be the best. *Pat: Now Stephanie, we're moving on to see Emily. *Stephanie: Okay. Come back anytime you need. *Timon: Sure. *Pumbaa: Let's go, everyone. We have something to do. *Pat: Let's meet more friends! *Stan: Goodbye Stephanie. We will see you later. *Stephanie: Goodbye my lovers. *Timon: And we're off. *Pumbaa: Okay. Off to go. (In Emily's House) *Timon: Next to your house, what is this place? *Pat: That must be Emily's. *Timon: Yeah, it's like a meerkat digging a tunnel to make a home. *Emily: *open the door* Hey guys. *Pat: Hello there. *Timon: A mole? *Emily: Yeah. Who are you? *Timon: I'm Timon and this is my best friend Pumbaa. *Emily: Oh. You guys are the two most fun-tastic characters from The Lion King! *Stan: It's got to be them. *Emily: *hug Timon and Pumbaa* You guys are cute than watching you on T.V. *Timon: Yeah. Timon Fangirls are out. *Pat: Do you know Pumbaa's fangirls? *Emily: No. I like Timon the best. *Timon: Thanks to you Pumbaa. *Pat: So? Wanna let Timon and Pumbaa to your house? *Emily: Sure. *Timon: This is going to be wonderful. *Pat: Okay. Let's go inside. (In Emily's house) *Timon: Wow. Look at all the stuff. *Pumbaa: I never seen this kind of stuff before. *Emily: I have everything packed for you guys. *Stan: Cool. What about the snacks? *Timon: The grubs? *Emily: Yuck. Don't send me those. *Timon: Okay. They hated those grubs. *Emily: Alright Timon. Don't send any bugs like cockroaches. *Timon: Jeez, I hate those type of bugs. *Stan: Gross. Even Pat was friends with the cockroaches as pets. *Pat: Yeah. But it was a long time. *Timon: You see what you can see? *Emily: Um... nothing than a charm of clams. *Timon: And you can dig like a meerkat do? *Emily: Sure. I used my claws to dig into more space. *Pat: It's mothing than another Dig-O-Mania. *Stan: So? Which neighbor we have not seen? *Pat: Oh. Lilly. *Timon: Lilly? *Stan: She is a bunny or a rabbit with a lot of kids. *Timon: There's like many of them. *Pumbaa: Which food do they eat? *Stan: Carrots. *Timon: Can they eat grubs? *Pat: No. It can kill many. *Timon: Alright. Stay away from it. *Emily: We listen on what we do. *Timon: Alright. It's the last stop ahead. *Pumbaa: We're on it. *Timon: Gotta go. *Emily: Okay. See ya, guys. (Outside) *Timon: What a beautiful day. *Pumbaa: Okay. How many more? *Pat: We have one more. *Stan: The rabbit name is Lilly. *Timon: Oh. I know already. *Pat: Then let's go to Lilly's garden. *Stan: It will be much better. *Timon: Yeah. To Lilly's garden. (In Lilly's Garden) *Pat: Hey Lilly. *Lilly: Oh, hi Pat. *Pat: I want you to meet my two new friends Timon and Pumbaa. *Timon: Hello to you. *Lilly: Oh, hi there. *Stan: Pumbaa, don't eat the carrots! *Pumbaa: *tries to eat the carrot but warned by Stan* Oh sorry. They look leafy to me. *Timon: Yeah, a leaf of something you need. *Pumbaa: That's what a carrot is all about. *Timon: Jeez, thanks. *Pat: So? Anything you need? *Lilly: No thanks. *Timon: So, you have any kids. Do you? *Lilly: Oh yes. I have Momo and a few other bunnies. (Momo and a pack of bunnies appear with the group) *Pat: Oh Momo. *Timon: Yikes! Didn't see that coming. *Pumbaa: Aww, they're so cute. *Timon: So it's a bunny with no body, but a feet on the head. It's another dimension. *Pumbaa: It's so soft and cute. *Timon: Yes. Just to let you know. They're fuzzy. *Pat: Oh well, we thanks for visting you. Bye. *Lilly: That's it? Oh well, bye to you all. *Timon: It's time for us to go. *Pumbaa: Oh boy. Here we go again. (At the streets) *Stan: Pat, any more visitors for Timon and Pumbaa? *Pat: Let me see....um....Emily! *Stan: That's it. She is the mole that we have to meet. *Timon: What mole? *Pat: Follow me. Her house to close to our house. *Stan: You mean her underground home. *Pat: Yes. *Pumbaa: Then let's get going. (Close to Pat and Stan's house, they went to Emily's underground grass hill home) *Timon: So is this what Emily's house look like? *Pat: Yes. Is just what her house look like. *Timon: Yeah. My old colony used to be digging tunnels when the hyenas come to ruined it. *Pumbaa: How do we knock? *Stan: You don't stand on two feet. Let me knock for you. *knock on Emily's door* Anyone's home? *Emily: Pat? Stan? Timon? Pumbaa? You're back. *Timon: Wait a minute, we been there already. *Pat: Whoops. *Emily: It's okay. Welcome back. *Stan: Ah Emily, i just wanna come to check on you. *Timon: Do you know how we can get back to our worlds? *Emily: Um....sure. Professor Chi-Chi have the answers to get you two back to your worlds. *Pat: If Timon and Pumbaa are gone. We're gonna miss them. *Timon: Don't worry Pat. I will alway be back for you. We gotta get back home before dark. I hope Pimon and Tumbaa doesn't trick us into bad things again. *Pumbaa: It mean no worries. I have been telling you guys about this. *Pat and Stan: Hakuna Matata?! *Timon: Yes. We got the deal. Hakuna Matata. Let's go back to Professor Chi-Chi's lab and tell him about that. *Stan: Wait. Is he still mad at us? *Emily: It doesn't matter. You guys can count on me. *Timon: We trusted you on this. *Pumbaa: Like a feast of corn. *Timon: Alright, time to tell Professor Chi-Chi what is going on. *Pat: Yeah. To the lab! *Stan: Catch you later. (Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan head back to Professor Chi-Chi lab fast) *Emily: Boys will alway be boys. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan (Chapter 11) Previous: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan (Chapter 9) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters